Absence of Fear
by Sawyer.B.Scott
Summary: A rewrite of events after S1-E12 "Crash Course in Polite Conversation"..Lucas and Peyton are in high school and expecting a child together. A tale of their success, failures & trials as they face this head on.
1. A Decade Under The Influence

_**Author's Note – I was just watching Season 1, Episode 12: Crash Course in Polite Conversation when this idea came to my head…I'm sure it's been done before, but I'm pretty certain not the way I intend to do it **__**Please be kind, review!**_

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was royally screwed. She gave a short scream of frustration and threw the object in her hand at the wall. How could this have happened? Logically she knew how it happened, but how could she have let it happen? She was supposed to be more responsible then this, more careful. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her wild, curly blonde hair.

"Peyton? Are you ok?" Her brown haired best friend came running into the bathroom, alarmed at the absence of music in the room. She found her best friend sitting on the bathroom floor, crying.

"I'm fine Brooke, just a little shaken up." Every time Peyton looked at Brooke, the scene in the motel room with Lucas would replay in her head. Her inability to be a good friend was the reason she was even in this position. She struggled shakily to her feet and peered at herself in the mirror. She was pale and sweaty, with puffy red eyes. Her black tank top fit her snuggly across her small chest and flat stomach. Her legs clad in black sweats were visibly shaking. She used the sink to hold herself up, and as she looked up once again, she saw the look on Brooke's face. Frozen horror, her long hair going straight down her back, making her cheer leader practice outfit look amazing on her body.

"What is this Peyton?" She held up the discarded item the blonde had thrown, thinking it would solve her problems. Peyton sighed again while motioning for Brooke to follow her downstairs. The girls remained silent until they were seated comfortably at the table, bowls of sherbet set out in front of them.

"It was, well it is I guess, a positive pregnancy test." Peyton shoveled a bit of the cold cream into her mouth, relishing the feeling of coldness in her mouth.

"Whose pregnancy test is it?" Peyton almost laughed at the question, but instead she just put on a thoughtful face.

"I don't know Brooke, let's see, I just found a used pregnancy test in my bathroom and freaked out. God Brooke, it's obviously mine!" Even she was taken aback by the bite in her words but she didn't take them back.

"Ok P. Sawyer, don't freak out. We can tell Nathan together if you want." If the situation wasn't so serious, Peyton would have let loose the biggest laugh ever. It was sweet that Brooke was so blind as to believe her best friend would never betray her.

"It's not Nathan's baby Brooke. My period is six weeks late, making me about four weeks pregnant. I did all the research. Nathan and I have been broken up almost twelve weeks. Plus he's with Tutor Girl, and he wouldn't cheat, we both know that. Haley is changing him into a different guy." Brooke furrowed her brow taking in what Peyton was saying.

"Well I don't know of anyone else it could be Peyton, you're never with anyone. The only guy I ever see you with is Lucas, and it definitely couldn't be him…could it Peyton?" There was a hint of something in Brooke's voice that Peyton couldn't identify, but knew it was bad.

"Brooke, let me explain. I never meant for anything to happen…" Peyton trailed off as horror spread over Brooke's beautiful face, twisting it into a mask of pain.

"Tell me you're joking Peyton. Tell me you didn't stab me in the back." Brooke's teeth were clenched, and a feeling she couldn't identify was burning in her stomach. Peyton's hazel orbs dropped to the ground.

"I can't tell you that Brooke. I'm sorry. You know I love you." Peyton said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"You two faced backstabbing bitch. You knew how I felt about Lucas and you still had to have him, didn't you? Answer me Peyton!" Brooke screamed as tears formed in both girls eyes as they looked at each other.

"It wasn't like that Brooke. We were in the motel room the day we had to identify my dad, and I thought I left my bracelet so we went back. It just got out of control Brooke, I'm sorry." Tears were openly running down her face at this point but she didn't care.

"You mean the day I trusted my best friend with my boyfriend? God Peyton, you thought your dad was dead so you what? Decide to sleep with Lucas? Does he know?" Fire in her brown eyes, Brooke Davis knew for the first time the pain she had caused others. She had never been in love before, and she could officially declare that love sucked.

"I haven't told him yet. I don't know how." The blonde took a shuddering breath trying to calm her racing her heart and the brunette just shook her head as she prepared to leave.

"How about like this? 'Hey Lucas, remember the night you and I decided to stab Brooke right in the back? Yeah I got pregnant from that.' There you go slut, I just wrote your story for you. I'll be nice though, I'll give you until tomorrow to tell him before I do." The front door slammed a few seconds later, leaving a heartbroken Peyton Sawyer behind. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed openly and loudly for a few minutes before sitting up and wiping her eyes. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number that she had long since memorized. After a few rings, the phone was answered.

"Hey Lucas, I'm sorry to call, but can you come over?"

"_Hey Peyt. You know I'd love to, but Brooke's supposed to be coming over, and I don't want to upset her. You sound upset though, is everything ok?" _

"Luke, believe me when I say Brooke won't be coming over. She knows about us. Can you please come over?" The sound of sobs swayed his heart.

"_Yeah I'll be right over. Give me just a few minutes." _Gentle goodbyes were exchanged before the phone was hung up with a click. Peyton waited in anxiousness.

* * *

><p>Peyton was sitting at her desk in her room when Lucas entered the room. He surveyed the look on her face and the anger in which she was throwing her pen across the page. He was thrown off by the absence of music in her room, as was the person who was here before him.<p>

"Peyton, you're starting to worry me. Are you ok?" She looked up swallowing hard. She looked into his confused blue eyes. With a sigh she looked down.

"Luke, Brooke knows about us sleeping together. But that's not all." Luke cocked his head and squinted at her.

"What else does she know? That we've still been seeing each other?" She shook her head and whispered her reply.

"I'm pregnant." And those two words broke Lucas's heart and changed his world.

"You're sure? That you're pregnant I mean." Lucas was having trouble breathing as Peyton hesitated.

"I've taken like ten home pregnancy tests but I haven't been to a doctor yet." Lucas looked a little relieved, then guilty then thoughtful.

"Well, then we'll make a doctor's appointment, I'll go with you, and then we'll make a decision from there. No matter what Peyton, I'm on your side. We're in this together." Lucas strode over to Peyton and wrapped his arms around her, unaware of the webcam that was pointed directly at them, and those who might be watching.


	2. The Further I Go

_**Since I made the liberty of changing Season 1, some things will not appear and some things will...you'll also see familiar lines/actions/scenes from the original timeline making an appearance in a way that ties in here. Please, reviews are kindness! Let me know you're thoughts on the story so far!**_

_**Knock Knock**_

Peyton answered the front door the next morning to see Brooke Davis standing on her doorstep.

"Can I help you Brooke? You yelled at me yesterday and now you're knocking on my door?" Peyton felt impatient, the hope that it was Lucas deflating in her stomach at the sight of the angry brunette.

"I came by to bring you something." Peyton felt herself being handed a take out box that was empty.

"A take out box? Really Brooke?" Peyton felt shock flood through her and a little bit of anger.

"Yeah, I figured it would come in handy while you're screwing my leftovers." A cocky smirk came across Brooke's face and Peyton snapped.

"You know what Brooke? You act like you're something special but you're not. Lucas only went after you because I told him I didn't want to be in a relationship with him. And yes, it was dumb of me, but I had just broken up with Nate and I couldn't handle a serious commitment. You want to talk about betrayal? You knew I had feelings for Lucas and you still went after him. Well guess what bitch? Game on." Peyton stood in the doorway in ripped jeans and a flannel shirt ready to jump on Brooke if the occasion called for it.

"I guess it is game on Peyton. I came by to tell you that next time you want to tell me you're sorry for stabbing me in the back, turn off your webcam before twisting that knife deeper." Brooke glared at her one last time before heading to her car and disappearing into it. Her car screeching down the road was soon followed by Lucas pulling up to the curb. Peyton checked him out discreetly, appreciating the way his white shirt and jeans hugged his body in all the right places. He saw Peyton standing there with the white box and smiled.

"You already ate? I thought we could get something to eat before the appointment." Peyton let herself be wrapped into his strong arms and inhaled his scent.

"No unfortunately not. I'm starving. Brooke brought it as a little present since I apparently like her leftovers." She scowled as she spoke and Lucas looked confused.

"She brought you leftovers?" Peyton laughed her first genuine laugh in twenty four hours.

"Come on Luke, lets just go. I would love to eat before we go to the doctor." Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he led her down the walk and into his car. As they drove Peyton found herself struggling to find something to talk about.

"You haven't told your mom yet have you?" She crossed her arms uneasily across her chest.

"No. I want to confirm it before I break her heart." A knife went through Peyton's heart hearing those words and she chose not to vocalize the thought.

"Yeah, I haven't said anything to my dad either. With him being gone and all, I figured webcam isn't the best way to tell him." She sighed tiredly. The night before had been full of tossing and turning, thinking and wishing.

* * *

><p>"Peyton Sawyer?" The nurse called her name and she stood, Lucas still at her side. They followed the nurse while she took Peyton's blood pressure, temperature, height, weight and last menstrual period before seating her in a cold room. With directions for Peyton to change, she left the room so they could wait for the doctor.<p>

"This makes it feel kind of real." Lucas looked around the room at pictures of growing fetuses and facts about babies.

"I think the first positive pregnancy test it became real for me. I have to say, I was scared and horrified when I realized my period was late Luke, and I was scared to tell you." The blonde boy patted the arm of the pregnant cheerleader next to him.

"I'm sorry Peyton, this is my fault. I should have been more careful. My dad is Dan Scott for crying out loud, you'd think I would be more careful." Before anyone could answer, the doctor walked into the room. Peyton surveyed the older man with careful precision. She would guess him mid fifties, clean shaven and bald.

"Hello Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Scott. I'm Dr. Nell. Can you tell me why we're here today?" his southern accent immediately soothed her.

"I want to find out for sure if I'm pregnant or not. I took ten home pregnancy tests, all came back positive." She was twiddling her thumb, looking everywhere but at the doctor.

"Well, we can definitely give you another pregnancy test and an ultrasound. By the time we're done, we'll know for sure. How old are you Ms. Sawyer?" She looked into his brown eyes.

"I'm almost seventeen years old. I don't smoke and I sometimes drink, but obviously I wouldn't drink pregnant." The doctor smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Ms. Sawyer, now let's have you take this cup into the bathroom and we'll take a urine sample." Peyton stood up, acutely aware of the burning on her face, and fled to the bathroom. She did what she had to do, and then dawdled an extra minute, pretending to wash her hands. She sighed and wandered back into the room where Lucas still sat, reading a pamphlet on the growth cycle of pregnancy.

"The doctor said he'd be back once he had the results." Lucas said without looking up and Peyton smiled awkwardly.

"Ok then." The room fell silent for a few minutes while they waited, butterflies flying around in her stomach. It was almost fifteen minutes before the doctor came back into the room.

"Well Ms. Sawyer, your test came back. You are indeed pregnant. We'd like to do an ultrasound now. If you can lay back on the table, and pull your shirt up, we can show you your baby. Are you ready?" Peyton nodded mutely and laid down. The doctor applied a cold gel to her stomach and started rolling the wand around on her stomach, pressing slightly. Peyton hissed a little at the pressure. Luke took Peyton's hand as a small circular shape appeared on the screen.

"You see that? That's your baby. I'd say you're almost exactly six weeks judging by size. See that blinking light right there? That's your child's heartbeat. Its too soon to actually hear it but you will be able to in a few weeks. Let me ask, what are your plans for this pregnancy?" The doctor looked at the young couple who were looking at each other incredulously. It was as though a mutual understanding were going on between the two.

"We're going to continue this pregnancy Doctor." Peyton smiled shyly as she said the words, watching Lucas nod slowly. The rest of the visit went by in a blur and before she knew it, they were at Lucas's house.

"Do I really have to be here when you tell your mom? I don't think over the phone is the way to do this." Peyton said nervously as they waited for Keith Scott to join them. Since Karen Roe was in Florence, Italy they decided to hold a phone conference to tell her and Keith at the same time.

"Peyton, you being here may be the only thing that keeps Keith from wiping the floor with me." Lucas said grimly and Peyton nodded as Keith solemnly joined them.

"What's so important that we're having a family conference call in the middle of the afternoon? And why is Peyton here? No offense Luke, but I thought Brooke was your girlfriend?" Keith was confused. As the person who had raised Lucas, he felt as though he had generally done a good job, though a better job could have been done had he proposed to Karen years ago like he had wanted to.

"Let's just call Mom so we can get all this out in the open." Lucas said tersely as he dialed the home line and placed the phone on speaker.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom, its Lucas…and Uncle Keith and Peyton. We need to talk to you."

"_You sound so serious Luke. Did someone die?" _It killed Lucas to have to kill the teasing sound in her voice. He swallowed hard and felt a lump form in his throat. Before he knew it Peyton had taken over.

"Hi Ms. Roe, its Peyton. Luke and I want to tell you I'm pregnant. I'm sorry it had to be over the phone but…" Peyton was cut off.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott please tell me this is all a joke."_ The look on Keith's face was of heartbroken surprise.

"I can't do that Mom, I'm so sorry. We never meant for it to happen." He was hoarse from the tears threatening to spill.

"_Lucas I honestly thought I raised you better than this. Your father is Dan Scott. Didn't you learn anything? This isn't what I wanted for you." _A click on the line signaled the end of the conversation. Karen had hung up on them. Lucas snuck a look at Keith who had changed to furious but said nothing as he walked out of the room.

"Luke, I'm sorry…" Peyton went to place her hand on his arm and he jerked away, looking at her for the first time with hatred in his eyes.

"You're sorry? I'm losing my family and you're sorry? Why aren't you on birth control Peyton? You dated Nate for how long? Were you trying to get pregnant?" Peyton was shocked at his raised voice and accusations.

"Are you kidding me Luke? I'm not on birth control now because I overslept for the appointment and I never planned on sleeping with you in the first place. How dare you say those things to me Lucas! I'm going through the same things you are if not worse. I'm the one people are going to look at and know I was having sex. I'm going to be the humiliated one, not you!" Peyton snapped and Lucas immediately softened.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just so stressed over this whole thing that I overreacted." But Peyton was having none of it.

"Look, I'm going home. I can't handle this right now. I'll call you later." Lucas was left staring at the space she had been in just a second ago, wondering just how things were going to be fixed.


	3. Teetering On Edge

_**Wow, thanks so much everyone for your continued support! I am shocked over how well this story was received. I hope you like this next chapter! Please review and let me know! This whole chapter focuses on Peyton's dad finding out about Baby Scott.**_

**Chapter 3: Teetering On Edge**

Peyton was tired. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and she couldn't think without dealing with repercussions of the baby. She puked when she ate, she had nightmares when she slept, and she had barely any friends. It had been two weeks since news of her condition had spread. Brooke wouldn't look at her, much less speak to her. Nathan was forbidden to speak to her by Haley who was reeling from the change in her best friend, and Lucas was on her ignore list for now. Every time they spoke they ended up arguing and Peyton just couldn't handle arguing today.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The voice of Larry Sawyer rumbled in her ears as she looked up, her thoughts fleeing from her mind as joy took over. She hurled herself into Larry's arms.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're back!" She hugged her father fiercely; happy to see the man she had thought was dead. She pulled away and looked him over, making sure he had all his fingers and didn't look sick.

"I can see that, but that doesn't change why you're not in school." Larry was frowning and Peyton felt the familiar butterflies start in her stomach. She still hadn't told her father what was going on in her life. How would she tell her father she had gotten herself pregnant by a boy she wasn't sure she loved?

"Um, I'm not feeling very well." She hated lying to her father, but if she really thought about it, she wasn't lying completely; the baby was making her nauseous and her unsettled nerves did nothing to help.

"Mr. Turner called, said you've been missing a lot of school lately. Can't I leave you alone for more than two seconds without you getting in some kind of trouble?" Peyton felt her cheeks flush and shame fill her stomach. If only her father knew what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into.

"Sorry dad, I just haven't been feeling well at all lately. I think I've had the flu." More shame hit her as her father turned to her in concern.

"You do look thinner. Have you been eating well? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Peyton patted her dad's arm in comfort.

"No, I'm just going to lie down and go to bed. If I don't feel better soon, we can make an appointment." Larry nodded, backing quietly out of the room, shutting the door with a click behind him.

Peyton wondered how things had gotten so out of hand. Once upon a time she could tell her dad anything, and now she was hiding the biggest secret of all from him. At a little over eight weeks pregnant, she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it forever. But she wanted to hide it as long as possible. She wanted to pretend nothing was wrong for as long as possible, to keep her father's head held up high. But there was something she could not have predicted.

"Hi, Larry Sawyer? I'm Keith Scott." Peyton froze hearing the familiar voice of Lucas's uncle and she swore under her breath. She quickly shut her door and picked up her phone. It didn't take long for the other person to answer.

"_Peyton, how are you feeling?"_

"I would be feeling a whole lot better if your uncle wasn't sitting in my living room talking to my dad." She hissed over the phone, and shocked silence greeted her.

"_Keith Scott is at your house?" _An audible gulp was heard over the line and Peyton shook her head. Lucas really hadn't known he was coming.

"Yeah and from the sounds of it, my dad is being informed of our little secret. Can you please come over?" Peyton plead with a soft note in her voice that Lucas could not pin down.

"_Of course I will. Give me just a minute."_ As Lucas hung up, Peyton could have sworn she heard a girl's voice in the background, Brooke Davis's voice to be exact. She shook it off as pregnancy paranoia and waited in silence in her bedroom. The heated voices downstairs slowly died off, and Peyton didn't notice when it was eerily quiet. Butterflies pricked her stomach and a nervous sweat started. She didn't like the feeling she had, and she wanted Lucas here more than anything. Barely two minutes after the silence fell downstairs, Peyton's door flew open and Larry Sawyer stood there, his face red with anger and his fists clenched.

"I suppose you know who was downstairs." His words were curt, his tone angry. Peyton didn't answer but nodded silently.

"Then I guess you know what he told me. Tell me he was misinformed Peyton." His words were like razor blades, the anger jumping off of him. Peyton closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can't do that Dad. I'm sorry. I wanted to be the one who told you…" Her words trailed off as he strode across the room and grabbed her angrily by the shoulder.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I am so disappointed in you. Your mother would be so disappointed in you. You're certainly not my daughter." Peyton felt as though a knife were slicing through her stomach.

"Dad, please, you have to understand." Her words were cut off by the large hand stinging across her face. Peyton cried out, touching her cheek and looking up at her father.

"Hey, what the hell is this? Peyton are you ok?" The loud and angry voice of Lucas filled the quiet room as Larry and Peyton stared at each other.

"Don't you dare try to justify what you did? You went out and got pregnant while in high school Peyton. You're not even seventeen Peyton." The blue eyed, blonde haired boy in the room broke into the conversation as he got between the father and daughter, his arm behind him, resting his hand on her arm.

"It was an accident Mr. Sawyer. But you putting your hands on her are out of line. That's my child she's carrying, and I will be damned if I let you hurt either of them." He ground out, his teeth clenched, trying his hardest to not hit the older man. He knew it would do no good and would only serve to alienate him and Peyton more than they already were. Larry looked Lucas in the eyes, thinking before he spoke.

"I want you to take her out of her. Neither she nor that baby is welcome in this home. Should she decide to place that thing growing inside of her up for adoption, then she is more than welcome to come back. Otherwise, I don't want to see her." Peyton gasped and grabbed the outstretched hand offered to her. Tears started leaking from her green eyes, shame filling her inside like a balloon filling with water. Larry left the room, leaving only Peyton, Lucas and Keith standing in the room as Peyton hurriedly started throwing clothes into a bag. Lucas then looked at Keith.

"Keith, why would you do that? We could have told him." The tension started filling the room again and Peyton looked at the ground.

"I thought he already knew. Brooke stopped by the café today and told Deb and I that it hadn't gone over well…I was coming by to assure Larry that you would be involved with this child." Peyton felt her insides freeze as she heard Brooke's involvement in this. She had alienated her friend to the point that she was doing what she could to hurt the mother to be. She held back her sobs, determined not to let the Scott boys to see her upset. She just threw her shoulders back and finished packing.

"You'll stay with us until things blow over. Since you're already pregnant, I think you are ok to stay in Lucas's room." Keith offered and Peyton said nothing. She just smiled grimly and took Lucas's hand as he led her downstairs and out of the house that she had grown up in. The car that Lucas had helped fix up was nowhere to be found.

"It'll be ok Peyt. We can get through this. Look at the bright side, it can't get any worse than it already is." Peyton just shot Lucas a look.

"You should never say that Luke, it can always get worse." Peyton had no idea just how bad it could get.


	4. Bridging the Gap

_**Author's Note: Thank You so much for the continued support on this story. Every time I open my email and see new reviews, it inspires me to write another chapter. This one happens to have a lot going on, but I hope you enjoy it. Chapters will start getting longer from here on out. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. Reviews are magic gold that makes chapters appear.**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Adjustment Period**

Peyton had been living with the Scott's for six weeks now, and she was getting nervous. Karen Roe would be home soon and it made her nauseous to think about living under the same roof as the woman who was disappointed in the two teens. A lot had changed in the past six weeks, and though Peyton was now on speaking terms with Larry Sawyer, she knew she could never live under the same roof as him again. Things had changed between them and she was still unsure as to what that would bring.

"Hey Peyton, you in there? Hello, Earth to Peyton!" She jumped at the sound of Lucas's voice and she turned to see him settling next to her on the porch. He wrapped a blue blanket around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head. She smiled up at the person sitting next to her. He was barely out of boyhood, and yet he was acting like a man far beyond his years. He had been to every parenting class, every doctor's appointment, and every shopping trip with her. She had caught him threatening to beat up some jocks she overheard talking behind her back, and since then, things had been relatively quiet around the school. There were still several girls, Brooke Davis among them, making their opinions about her condition known.

"Yeah I'm here. Just a little spacey tonight. I noticed Haley talking to you today. I'm happy to see that Luke, I really am." She smiled at the blonde next to her who gave her a small smile in return.

"It makes me happy too, Peyton. I'm just sorry Brooke can't get over this. I'm sorry I came between you two." Peyton was shaking her head before he even finished speaking.

"I'm sorry Brooke and I are no longer friends, but I'm not sorry about this. I'm sorry it happened this way. And that it happened now, but I won't apologize for this baby." Lucas nodded, moving his hand to his knee.

"I said it before, we're in this together. I will be a better father than Dan. I would like to think of myself as a Keith." Peyton laughed and shook her head, standing up as she did so.

"Cocky much? Come on, I'd like to lay down" she caught Lucas's eye as she spoke, sticking her tongue out, "and no funny business. I'd just like to be held for a little bit." Gone was the independent, rebel girl she had been, replaced by the vulnerable, lonely girl she was now. Even though Haley was speaking to Lucas, she would not speak or look at Peyton, but the pregnant blonde understood. What she and Lucas had done behind Brooke's back was unforgivable and not something she condoned. But what was done was done; there was no going back, only moving forward. As they walked hand in hand to Lucas's room, she found herself looking around as she usually done, still shy about the touches of her he had added. Some of her art hung up on the walls, pictures of her were on his dresser and the very first ultrasound, taken at eight weeks pregnant, was framed on the night stand next to his bed. She settled down on the right side of the bed, and Lucas crawled in next to her, pulling the blankets over them and then wrapping his arms around her growing body, her wild hair resting on his chest.

They had discussed several times what this baby meant for them. They had decided that while they were not boyfriend and girlfriend at this point, they were 'together'. They were not seeing other people, not that Peyton really had a whole lot of options in that arena and in those quiet moments in her mind, she admitted to herself that she didn't want to be with anyone else. Moments after those thoughts appeared however, she would lock it in a cabinet in the far reaches of her brain. She didn't want to be one of those moms who felt as though she should stay with a man just because they had a child together. She wanted to be with Lucas only if they thought they could genuinely be a couple, in a working, well functioning relationship. It was gentle sweet thoughts she drifted away to.

It were as though eyes were on her, burning into her skin. She woke with a start, the pleasant sweet dreams she had been having fleeing away the instant her hazel eyes met the brown eyes of Karen Roe. Her eyes widened as she disentangled herself from Lucas's arms and silently followed the older woman from the bedroom, her stomach rumbling.

"Hi Karen, when did you get back?" Peyton asked nervously, playing with one of her curls. Karen looked like a whole other woman standing in front of her. Gone were the shaggy curls and tired eyes. In her place was a woman with short, sleek, all black hair with no hint of grey and eyes that were alert. Karen walked into the kitchen and up to a cabinet, pulling a plate out of the cabinet, filling it with cookies and pouring milk as she did so.

"I've been back about an hour. I can't tell you how long I stood there watching you two. Creepy, I know but I couldn't make myself stop. All I could see was my baby boy laying there with the girl my baby boy got pregnant. And it got me to thinking, what have I done wrong? How could my son make the same mistake I did? I thought I had taught him better than that. But then I think I've done absolutely everything I could. There is not one thing I could do different with raising him. There is not one thing I would do different with raising him. He has to make his own mistakes, his own choices. I don't like what happened between you two, but I am going to be there for both of you." Peyton nodded as she took a swallow of milk and cleared her throat.

"I appreciate that Karen. Lucas and I never planned on this. It happened though and I have no excuse for that. We haven't decided if we're keeping the baby or not, but when we do know, we'll let you know." Silence fell between the two women, and when Karen announced her intention to go to bed, Peyton felt relief. The pregnant blonde placed her hands over her slowly rounding belly and walked back to the room she shared with Lucas and stood in the doorway as Karen had previously done and looked at the peaceful face of the father of her baby.

She would never tell him but when he was asleep he looked the most at peace. The smoothness of his face combined with the soft lamp light made him look like an angel surrounded by a halo of golden hair. His perfect lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out, making a slight noise. Every once in awhile a slight moan would emit from his throat as if he were dreaming. Peyton smiled. This was a life she could get used to, seeing Lucas every night like this. This was a side of Lucas she had yet to get used to, she usually thought of him as her protector. She was so entranced by Lucas that she didn't notice him open his eyes and smile at her.

"Come back over here Peyton." He opened his arms up to her and without a second thought she went to him and let his arms protect her once more.

It was barely six AM when Peyton awoke to the feeling of her stomach rolling over. She groaned and raced to the bathroom. This was one part of pregnancy that she found herself not enjoying very much. Every time she thought she was done emptying her stomach, she felt it start again. She placed her forehead against the porcelain of the toilet and just sat there until the nausea passed. She hadn't sat there too long before she felt strong hands cup her shoulders and rub them.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have sat with you through this." Lucas spoke softly to the pregnant miserable woman who barely looked up.

"You shouldn't have to see this. But its ok, the worst is over this. I'm going to attempt to get up and get ready for school without puking too much more." Lucas steadied her as she got up and began getting ready for another hellish day at Tree Hill High School.

It took almost thirty minutes longer than usual, but Peyton soon found herself dressed in an oversized Ramon's t-shirt and a pair of jeans, a size larger than she usually wore to accommodate her expanding stomach. She ate a piece of unbuttered toast and then made her way to her car, having snuck out before Lucas could get out of the shower. She needed just a few minutes alone, even if the only way to do so was to be at her locker. It was at her locker that the trouble of the day began.

"Hey Slut, steal any boyfriends lately?" The snide voice of Brooke Davis bristled next to her and Peyton sighed before turning around to face the brunette.

"What do you want Brooke? I'm really not in the mood for this." Peyton rolled her eyes as she leaned against her locker, looking her former best friend up and down. As usual Brooke was dressed to impress with a tight white t-shirt topped by a dark brown sweater across her chest. Her pants were also dark brown with a pair of white shoes on her feet. Her beautiful hair was wavy today, accentuating her beauty.

"Wow P. Sawyer, you're getting kind of…fat. Ever think about dieting?" Peyton took a deep breathe before responding, her eyes blazing.

"It's called being pregnant Brooke. You know the thing you usually claim after sex with random men?" Brooke's eyes narrowed in anger.

"You should have considered an abortion Peyton, instead of proclaiming to the world you're a whore. Everyone knows Lucas got you pregnant while we were together." Brooke took a step closer to Peyton, her anger visible. The two girls were practically nose to nose.

"And what does that say about you Brooke? It says you couldn't keep Lucas happy, so he strayed. You know what they say, if you can't please him someone else will." Brooke raised her hand as if to strike the blonde.

"You bitch." Before she could move, there was a flurry of activity in the hallway and the girls were pulled apart. Peyton was surprised to see Lucas and Nathan between the two girls.

"Come on you two cut it out. Peyton you're pregnant, you can't be fighting. And Brooke, you know she's pregnant and it could hurt the baby. So back off." Nathan took command of the situation, aware of all the attention that was on the foursome.

"She started it. But I promise I will finish this one way or the other." Brooke glared at Peyton one more time before she pulled her book bag back over her shoulder and sauntered away, leaving an angry Peyton in her wake.

"Peyton, why did you leave without me? And why would you let Brooke get to you? You know stress is bad for the baby!" Lucas hissed at Peyton who closed her eyes before looking at Lucas.

"How about you leave me alone for five minutes Lucas? You've done nothing but hover over me since I told you I was pregnant! Don't get me wrong, I love that you're supportive but I need time to myself! Just leave me alone!" Peyton stormed away leaving the two brothers looking at her retreating form.

"I've never dealt with pregnancy before but I have to say that I feel very sorry for you." Nathan said to Lucas with a raised eyebrow. Lucas shook his head.

"I have to say I feel very sorry for myself at this point. I'm not quite sure how to handle her mood swings." Nathan laughed and looked at his older brother.

"Guess you'll just have to grin and suck it up."


	5. Finding the Light

_A.N: This is just a filler chapter, announcing the sex of the baby! I wanted to get this out of the way, since its not really key note important – yet. But I am going to leave you with a cliffy. Please, Review and let me know what you think! Reviews make me want to send you another chapter from FF land_

**2 Months in The Future**

"Are you ready for this?" A glowing Peyton asked Lucas as she stood admiring herself in the mirror. Since finding out she was pregnant, she had stopped dying her hair, so it was starting to grow out a darker blonde than it had been, and it was freshly cut, the tight curls barely touching her shoulders. Her stomach protruded visibly under her white sundress, one of the only items in her wardrobe that still fit her. She smiled widely at Lucas as he chuckled, getting ready for the day as well in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt.

"You've only asked me that about a million times Peyton, of course I'm ready. We've been ready for weeks now." At 22 weeks pregnant, they were finally going to find out the sex of the baby. Peyton had wanted to wait until she was out of the danger zone – the first twelve weeks, where miscarriage rates were significantly higher. Once she hit that milestone, she had continually found reasons to not have an ultrasound done. She was almost five months pregnant now, and she was out of excuses. They were starting to discuss names, and without a gender, it was going to be hard to choose.

"Are you sure you don't want to just be surprised?" She teased him as they left his room and headed for the kitchen, where Karen was preparing breakfast for them.

"The suspense is going to give me a heart attack. No more waiting," Karen chimed him from her place by the stove, "Besides, Keith and I have a bet going on and I really want to win." Peyton and Lucas gaped at Karen a bit before laughing.

"Are you really placing a bet on your unborn grandchild? You ought to be ashamed." Lucas couldn't contain his chuckles as he tried to appear stern. As Peyton gazed around the table, she realized she was happy. Karen was very supportive of her and Lucas living together during the pregnancy, and possibly beyond. They had discussed it a few times, as they would be parents in four months, and there was no room at the Roe house once the baby came. Larry Sawyer had offered them his house for the baby, as he was gone more than half the month on his boat. Since that day months ago, he and Peyton were making leaps and bounds in their relationship, their love for one another conquering all else. And school was even going ok; Brooke was leaving her alone, as were most of the girls at this point. Haley had offered to throw her a baby shower, partly out of guilt for turning her back on her friend, and partly out of happiness that Lucas was quite obviously not taking the Dan Scott route.

"You guys are going to be late for your appointment if you don't hurry. You can use my car today Luke." Peyton realized she had day dreamt all through breakfast and it was fast approaching nine in the morning, and her appointment was at nine thirty.

"We'll call you when we know Mom." Lucas reached over and kissed Karen on the cheek as he reached for Peyton's hand. The longer they were together, the more natural they slipped into the caring, sweet couple role, though they had not defined what they were yet. She was happy with what they were, but Lucas was antsy, wanting to know definitely. With things as they were right now, he would have no problem calling Peyton his girlfriend, and he was doing his best not to push her.

"On our way to find out our baby's sex, kind of feels surreal." Peyton murmured from the passenger's seat of Karen's jeep. Lucas gave her a glance while nodding.

"Yeah, definitely not what I expected for my junior year. I definitely thought Nathan would be my biggest problem." Peyton cocked her head at him.

"You two are a lot alike. I'm glad you two can are friends." She smiled, thinking of the other Scott brother, the boy who had stolen her heart freshman year. They had been a great couple at first, but after a year the fights began, the constant breaking up, the making up, the girls he had while they were 'off'. They made better friends than they did anything else. And Haley James was changing him; it was clear as day to everyone who came across him.

"It's Haley. If we didn't have her in common, we probably wouldn't be friends. Oh and basketball. We're teammates." The mindless chatter about nothing continued on until they arrived at the doctor's office. Peyton all of a sudden had butterflies in her stomach and she glanced at Lucas.

"Do we really want to do this? Wouldn't it be nice to just be surprised?" Lucas's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"What is wrong? Why don't you want to know the sex?" Peyton glanced down at her lap.

"I have this dream. And in this dream, I'm a new mom holding a beautiful baby girl, and I am so happy, happier than I've ever been. And then I wake up, but I'm still dreaming, and I'm holding a baby boy, and I'm disappointed beyond words. Luke, I don't want to be disappointed. I want to be happy." Peyton's eyes shone with tears and Lucas reached out for her arm and rubbed it slowly.

"You are going to be a great mom, I can guarantee it. Whether it's a boy or a girl, you will be fine. Promise." He squeezed her arm as they both leaned out of the car, the finality of the door slamming shut behind her hitting Peyton hard. She hardly remembered waiting in the waiting room and then going into the office.

"Hello Ms Sawyer, how are you today?" Doctor Koontz, the doctor they had finally selected as her OBGYN greeted her and Lucas with a nod.

"I'm ok, just waiting nervously for today." She smiled, feeling a bit queasy as she lay back and lifted her shirt.

"No need to be nervous, this is just a standard procedure. The gel is a little cold as you know, otherwise, just relax." Peyton anxiously watched the screen as the image of her baby appeared, distorted. Peyton was having a hard time telling the head from the feet.

"Well, are you ready to know?" The doctor asked. Peyton and Lucas shared one more glance before nodding.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Peyton replied and the doctor smiled while pointing at the screen.

"If you take a look right here, it'll tell you that you're having…a girl. Congratulations guys." Peyton smiled in relief as tears filled her eyes.

"Did you hear that Luke, we're having a girl!"

* * *

><p>Peyton and Lucas walked out of the vet's office hand in hand, smiling as they walked. As Lucas held the door open for her, she impulsively leaned in and gave Lucas a quick kiss.<p>

"It's a girl!" She was still smiling as she spoke, leaning to get into the car. The rest of the ride was silent, and as they stopped at a red light, Lucas felt his heart swell with pride. The light turned green as he looked at her with pride. As he crossed the intersection, he snuck a look at Peyton and felt horror as he saw a car right before it plowed into the jeep, knocking the passengers unconscious.


	6. Enter the Twilight Zone

_**A.N: Sorry about the typo's in the last chapter, I had read it over again but I guess I missed those in my exhaustion from work. I have read this one over and have definitely found no typos. This chapter is a nod to the dream world like we have seen Nathan in, and we also learn some inner thoughts of her friends. Please read, review! I would like to thank everyone who has consistently reviewed, who has alerted this story (all 26 of you!), whether they review or are silent readers, and everyone who has favorited this story!**_

_**I had originally intended to end this story at the birth of the baby, but I'd like your thoughts…do you guys want to see the first year of Baby Scott's life? Leave your feedback in the little box at the end of the chapter to let me know! I will let you know the results in the next update!**_

**Chapter 6: Enter the Twilight Zone**

Peyton lay on something soft, her eyes tightly closed, doing a mental check list to make sure she had no severe injuries. She was a little surprised to find that nothing hurt, considering the last thing she remembered was another car, bigger than theirs, slamming into them. Her thoughts drifted to Lucas, and she wondered how he was doing. The car had hit on her side, so she had taken the most impact. Her thoughts and her hand drifted to her stomach and she was shocked to feel her stomach, tight and flat. Coldness swept through her as she forced her eyes open. She looked down towards her stomach and verified that there was no baby inside her.

"Oh god no." She moaned as heartbreak overtook her. She had been so excited about this baby, that she now felt selfish for her feelings that she wouldn't have been happy with a boy. She would gladly take a boy if it brought her baby back.

"Hey P. Sawyer, it's about time you finally woke up." The chirpy voice of Brooke Davis startled her and she finally checked out her surroundings. She was not in a hospital, as she thought she had been. She was lying down on her couch, in her house. Her skirt was a short jean one and her top was a leopard print tank top. One she remembered buying awhile ago. Brooke looked happy as she leaned against the living room door frame, as though their fight had never even occurred. Her brown hair was layered and shiny, longer than it had been just a few short weeks ago. Peyton was thoroughly confused.

"Brooke what is going on? What are you doing in my house? And where is Lucas?" She demanded harshly, aware of a slight rawness in her throat. Brooke looked guilty as she spoke up.

"We went to a Duke party last night, don't you remember? Anyway, you met some sleazy guy who drugged you. I got you out of there before he could rape you, then Lucas went back and punched him a few times. He just left a couple hours ago. He stayed with you most of the night. It was sweet. A girl could really fall for a guy like that." A small smile played across her face, a slight blush darkened her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Brooke? We went to that party months ago Brooke. And you did fall for Lucas. You guys just broke up a couple months ago." Peyton was starting to panic, unsure of exactly what was going on.

"Oh no P. Sawyer, if I ever got a guy like Lucas Scott, I wouldn't let him go. He's a keeper." A dreamy look swept across Brooke's pretty face and Peyton felt nauseous.

"You did let him go. He cheated on you. With me. Remember?" She was desperate for Brooke to remember, because that would mean she was playing a joke on Peyton, something she desperately needed to hear right now. Brooke just laughed; the sound was like a crystal bell.

"Right, because my best friend would really do that to me. I'm not sure what was in that roofie, but I think I need some. Because you must have been out of this world." Brooke walked out of the room, her laugh audible for a few more seconds. As soon as Peyton heard the shower start, she bolted off the couch and out of the door, going to the one place she knew she could find her sanity.

After a few moments of frantic pounding, Lucas opened his bedroom door, sleep in his eyes. His smile faded when he saw the look on Peyton's face as she launched herself into his arms.

"Lucas what is going on? This is all so confusing." She sobbed into his shirt and he slowly brought his arms around her shaking body.

"Don't worry Peyton; everything is going to be ok. That guy didn't touch you last night." Peyton pulled away from Lucas and stared at him in disbelief.

"Not you too. Don't you remember Luke? You were dating Brooke, cheated on her with me, I got pregnant, you guys broke up, I moved in with you? We just found out it was a girl. Don't you remember?" Hysteria made Peyton's voice get louder than she had intended, the fear in Lucas's eyes visible to her.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor Peyton; I think that drug has you confused. I like Brooke, don't get me wrong, but we never dated, and if we did, I wouldn't cheat on her. No matter how irresistible I find you." Peyton growled in frustration at his words, before whirling around and sprinting off his porch.

"Peyton. PEYTON!" Lucas called for her from his spot, worried for his blonde friend. Just what had she gone through as a result of that guy last night?

Her legs and lungs burned as she ran; sweat starting to make its way down her back. She didn't dare stop, for fear of the insanity catching up to her. She was more scared than she could ever remember being. She started to slow down as she reached the river court, a dark haired figure standing there playing basketball catching her attention.

"Hey Sawyer, the devil chasing you or something?" The voice of Nathan Scott reached her ears as she came closer to him, her breathing labored. She just shook her head no and remained silent. The thought entered her mind that maybe Lucas was trying to make the loss of the baby easier on her by just pretending it had never happened, but she knew it had, and she was determined to make him give up this crazy plan somehow.

"No, just crazy people." She muttered and the darker haired Scott boy laughed at her.

"You must have been hanging around Brooke. Come have a seat with me Peyton, let's talk." She followed Nathan as he made one more shot into the basket, the ball whooshing through the net perfectly.

"Talk about what? Brooke and Lucas's plan to drive me crazy?" She looked into Nathan's brown eyes and saw for a split second the boy she had first fallen for, the boy who had taken her innocence from her not too long ago.

"Talk to me Peyton; tell me what's going on. Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends." She nodded as she took a seat on the picnic table.

"I woke up this morning, not sure of anything going on. Brooke and Lucas keep telling me I was drugged at a party, but I know that's now what happened…Lucas and I were driving yesterday from a doctor's appointment, and another car hit us and that's all I remember…and now I'm here and I'm just so confused Nate." Tears started rolling down her cheeks but Nathan made no move to comfort her, he just stared at her.

"Peyton that sounds pretty crazy, I hope you know that. But let me ask you something, how was my life in that world you're thinking of?" She knew he was making fun of her, even though he never said it out loud.

"It was good Nathan. You and Haley are doing well; you're changing every day into such a good person. Now let me ask you something Nate, how is your life?" She felt something shift in her, as if she were getting farther and farther away from Nathan as he started to speak.

"I hate my life. My dad is constantly riding my ass about this basketball thing. Haley won't speak to me, much less be able to change me…."

* * *

><p>Peyton felt as though she were listening to him from a tunnel, though she was sitting right next to him. The world around her starting shifting and turning gray, gradually shifting to black. Peyton could see nothing, but could sharply hear the voice of Nathan Scott once again.<p>

"And through all my problems with my dad and Haley, I need you Sawyer. Peyton, I don't think I can live without you. You're not my girlfriend anymore, but I would like to think you're my best friend. You have been for so long, you've believed in me even when nobody else has that if you died, I'd die. I really hope you open those green eyes sometime soon." The voice drifted away and Peyton wanted to scream out. She wanted the voice to stay, to keep her company in the dark. Soon enough, another voice started to speak to her, a voice she never would expect in a million years.

"Hey P. Sawyer. When Lucas called me and told me what had happened, I panicked. I hate your guts for stealing him from me, but I would never want this on anyone, especially not you. I love you. You're my best friend, even though you don't deserve it. And I just want you to know, because subconsciously I know you can hear me. I'm going to make you sweat it out a little while longer, because what you did crossed a line, but I promise, I won't make things bad for you. And eventually, we'll get back to some kind of friendship, even if it isn't best friendship." That voice too faded and Peyton wanted to cry. She hated being alone. She generally wasn't scared of the dark, but for the first time she was. She could see Lucas's face in the distance, as though a light were shining on him. His blue eyes were filled with unshed tears; he looked as though he had not slept in days. His clothes were wrinkled, and a cut drew a line down his face. This was a Lucas who had seen some harsh few days, a Lucas different and yet not different from the Lucas she had encountered previously.

"Peyton I'm so sorry. I should have been paying more attention; I should have seen that car coming. I put you and our little girl in danger, and I will never forgive myself if I lose either one of you. I've been so concerned with not pressuring you into anything that I haven't told you how much I love you. I have loved watching you go through all these pregnancy changes. When you first told me you were pregnant, I was scared but secretly happy. MY baby was growing inside you, and now my love for you is growing inside me. I'm going to need you to open those eyes soon so I can tell you. I won't ever let you go, even if you don't love me back." Peyton soon settled back into the darkness, all the words she had head swirling in her head; wanting more than anything to tell Lucas she loved him too. She felt more at peace than she had in a long time, and happiness fluttered in her chest. When she concentrated on her body, she could feel the baby moving around, so she knew her baby was ok. She knew she and Brooke would be ok in time, and while they could never be friends like they had been before, they could be better. For now, she just wanted to focus on Lucas and the family they would be brining in the world in just a few short months. With a grin settling across her face, she slowly opened her green eyes, squinting at first, but then wide open, to meet the eyes of the best blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey." She whispered to Lucas who looked like he might faint.

"Hey back at you. I love you Peyton. I should have told you before, but I couldn't. Then I almost lost you and the baby, and I just...I don't want to pressure you, but you have to know." He said planting a kiss firmly on her forehead.


	7. Paint it Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own ONE TREE HILL. I so wish I did, but I don't.**

**I want to thank all 35 of you who have alerted this story, all 16 of you who have favorited this story and the people who have gotten me to 40 reviews! Over 4,000 hits to this story makes me so proud. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, review. It was reading the reviews that prompted me to do this chapter! It's kind of a filler but cookies to the person who can spot the part that branches off into a major arc in the next section of the story!**

Peyton sat in the closet of Lucas's bedroom throwing clothes everywhere sighing in frustration.

"Peyton what is going on?" Lucas shielded his head from a flying skirt and shook his head in his shock.

"Lucas, I'm fat. I'm six months pregnant. Nothing I own fits me! And I have to be in school in less than an hour." She felt tears prick her eyes as she stepped out of the closet and Lucas pulled her into his arms. Things had drastically changed in the time that had passed since finding out she was pregnant with a girl and the accident. Since then, they had been inseparable, calling themselves a couple in public and in private.

"How about you wear some of my sweats today and then after school we'll go shopping." Lucas offered and Peyton hung her head.

"I guess since I don't really have a choice. I can't skip school again and I can't wear any of my clothes." A knock on the bedroom door caught the attention of the two teens. Karen Roe's eyes widened at the sight of the bedroom. She held up two colorful bags.

"Peyton, I realized you don't have any maternity clothes and I hardly think you can fit in those skinny jeans you have. So I took the liberty of picking up a couple shirts, a skirt and some maternity jeans." Peyton threw herself into Karen's arms and almost cried.

"Thank you so much Karen, you have no idea how much you just saved me." Peyton squealed a little bit as she disappeared into the bathroom with the bags.

"Thanks Mom, you just averted a major meltdown." Lucas looked gratefully at Karen who just smiled.

"When I was Peyton's age and pregnant with you I went through the same thing. The only difference is I had nobody to buy me clothes. And up until Peyton, I never thought I'd have a daughter to buy clothes for." It wasn't long before Peyton shyly stepped out of the bathroom with a plain black t-shirt on, with her maternity jeans.

"Thank goodness pregnancy doesn't affect shoe size." She slipped on a pair of her well worn high tops and winked at Lucas.

"You look great Peyt, but I think we should get going before we're late. Your car or mine?" Peyton rolled her eyes at him.

"The Comet of course. Don't be an idiot." She grabbed her back pack and headed out the door. Lucas gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Do I at least get to drive?" Peyton shook her head and Lucas slid into the passenger's seat. These were the times Lucas treasured most. Peyton's cheeks were slightly flushed, her hair blowing in the wind. This was when she looked most alive. He loved being able to look at her stomach and know that his child was growing inside her. He just hoped Brooke continued to stay on her best behavior. Things had changed since the accident, but he knew Brooke would never fully accept the pregnancy. She no longer openly attacked Peyton, but they were not on speaking terms.

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the school, they saw Brooke standing with a redheaded girl they had never seen. Peyton saw the dark look pass across Brooke's face and the red head stare at them.<p>

As Lucas got out of the car, he reached for Peyton's hand and she gladly took it, using Lucas as a life line. The bigger her stomach got, the more self conscious she felt. As they approached Brooke and the red head Peyton felt herself tense up and Lucas squeezed her hand.

"Lucas. Peyton. I want to introduce you to Rachel Gatina. New student to Tree Hill, and your replacement on the cheer squad now that you are no longer able to physically able to handle the stress." Brooke looked purposefully at Peyton's stomach and Peyton nodded.

"That's fine." She said tightly, not liking the look she was getting from the red head.

"Yeah, she's being nice about why you're off the squad. Apparently you F'ed her BF and got yourself preggo. What, can't get your own man?" The redhead asked and Peyton immediately felt her hackles rise.

"Excuse me? This coming from someone who looks like you'd take the whole foot ball team on at once? You're in school dressed like someone we'd see working the street." Rachel's face took on a look of surprise at the biting tone Peyton took.

"Listen bitch, you are messing with the wrong person. I can make your life a living hell." Rachel hissed and Brooke pulled her away.

"She's pregnant, leave her alone. It's not worth it." The bell signaled the end of the verbal cat fight that left Peyton seething.

"Who does she think she is? Just walking in here like she owns the place. Of course Brooke would tell her about what's going on." Peyton fumed as they walked towards her class.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She snapped at a kid she caught gawking at her stomach. The poor kid scurried away, scared away.

"Peyton, take it easy. That kid wasn't doing anything wrong. You just turned that poor guy off women forever." He couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what Lucas, shove it." Peyton stormed into her first period class without looking back.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came, and Peyton was glad for the warm weather that allowed her to sit outside and eat. As she picked at her peanut butter sandwich waiting for Lucas to get there, she couldn't help but look over at Brooke's table. She had genuinely thought their friendship could get back on track after the accident, but it hadn't. She frowned to see Rachel start a conversation with Nathan, leaning in close to him.<p>

"It's disgusting, isn't it? Watching women drool all over him?" Haley had snuck up behind Peyton, making her jump and drop her sandwich.

"Haley that was my lunch. But yes, it is disgusting." She grabbed a fry off Haley's tray and eyed the brunette.

"Not that I mind the lunch time company, but what gives Tutor Girl? You don't talk to me for months and now I find you at my table." Peyton eyed Haley warily, and the girl blushed.

"Actually, I came over to apologize. It's not my place to judge you for anything. And Lucas is my best friend, so I should be happy he's having a baby. Plus, I wanted someone to tell something to, and it's definitely not going to be Brooke. It has to be someone who can keep a secret." Peyton leaned in, intrigued.

"Nathan and I have decided to get married." Unbeknownst to the two girls, Lucas was watching his best girl and his best friend talk, heads close together. It was as if all was falling into place in his world, and there was no better feeling.


	8. Consequences

**Please enjoy this chapter, I leave you with a cliffie at the end. Poor Peyton and Lucas just can't catch a break these days…Please leave a review and let me know – what do you think is going to happen next?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, so please don't sue me, the only valuable thing I own is..actually nothing, so go ahead, sue me.**

* * *

><p>Peyton sat at her lunch table doodling on a piece of notebook paper that was also the home to her science notes. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't see the shadow that came and blocked the light.<p>

"Instead of drawing, maybe you should get up and work your fat ass out." The voice belonged to none other than the red head Peyton had come to despise, Rachel Gatina. Peyton didn't even look up.

"Maybe instead of bothering a pregnant girl, you should go get checked for the STD's I'm pretty sure you have." She clenched her teeth in an attempt to keep her temper in check. The doctor had warned her that too much stress could cause premature delivery, and at six months pregnant, it was too early for their darling baby girl to make her debut into the world.

"Then you might want to tell Lucas to get checked as well." Peyton snapped to attention at those words, and jumped up fast enough to knock her chair over. The sound of the chair hitting the floor echoed in the suddenly silent cafeteria as everyone looked their way. Neither girl budged an inch though as they stared daggers at each other.

"You might want to thank your lucky stars that I'm pregnant bitch. Otherwise, I'd kick your ass from here to kingdom come." Peyton growled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it. You can't hurt me, and you don't scare me. From what I understand you're nothing but a boyfriend stealing skank. So I think it's time someone showed you how it feels. Besides, Lucas is kind of hot." Peyton felt as though she were standing outside her body watching herself as she slapped Rachel hard across the face. When Rachel faced her again, the beginnings of a red mark on her face, her face was hard, and angry.

"Big mistake." She growled as she pushed the pregnant girl who fell off balance and landed hard on her side, her hands taking most of the impact. Before she could act, there was a flurry of activity. Skills and Junk were pulling Rachel away from Peyton while Nathan and Haley helped a shaky Peyton to her feet. Her hands automatically flitted to her stomach as she and Rachel locked angry stares.

"You just watch your back bitch. This is far from over." Peyton said over her shoulder as Nathan grabbed her arm gently and steered her from the cafeteria. His concerned blue eyes met with her angry green ones as soon as they were outside by the parking lot.

"Are you ok Peyton? What came over you to start a fight? While you're pregnant nonetheless?" he was shell shocked. Peyton had never struck him as the violent type.

"She said she slept with Lucas." Peyton spat out angrily, then all at once it was like the fight left her and she collapsed against Nathan's chest sobbing. Inside she knew Lucas would never do that to her, but at the time, just the mere thought of it had pushed her over the edge. Nathan soothingly rubbed her back, wondering where Haley had disappeared to. If there was one thing Nathan could not handle, it was overly emotional pregnant women. He sighed in relief as he saw Haley hurrying across the courtyard with a worried Lucas hot on her heels.

"What the hell were you thinking getting into a fight Peyton? You could have hurt the baby!" Lucas exclaimed surprised to see Peyton crying on his brother's shoulder. He knew the words came out harsher than he meant them to, but given the past history with Nathan, something in his stomach clenched seeing them locked in an embrace.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking about her telling me she slept with you! I was thinking about the way I see you look at her! Hell, I see you give Brooke the same look sometimes. I know, I'm a fat ugly cow right now, and I can't help that!" With that, a fresh burst of tears started and Nathan looked alarmed. Lucas smiled at the obvious discomfort of his brother and he moved closer, beckoning Nathan to steer her into his waiting arms. Nathan looked skeptical but did it anyways. Peyton nuzzled her head onto Lucas's shoulder, still crying. He gave Nathan and Haley a pointed look.

"Thanks guys for helping her in there, but I have it from here." They nodded and walked away hand in hand, still concerned over the sobbing blonde.

"Peyton, what were you talking about, the way I looked at Brooke and Rachel? You know you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. Its you and it's always been you." Peyton pulled away from him glaring.

"Lucas have you seen me lately? I'm fat. My back always hurts, my feet constantly hurt and lord knows my boobs hurt. I'm not mad that I catch you giving longing looks to Brooke and Rachel. They're still skinny. It just sucks. I just want to go home. I don't want to talk anymore." She growled and started heading towards her car, Lucas hot on her heels.

It wasn't until they got back to his house that Peyton would speak to him.

"Look, I'd rather not fight all night. So I apologize, can we just put this day behind us? The baby is kicking up a storm and I think it's all the stress from the day. It's just been an off day." Lucas nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Crap, I forgot our bags in the car. I'll run and get them, I'll be right back." She headed in through the kitchen door and froze, horror spreading over her lovely features.

Standing in the kitchen, also standing in frozen horror was Keith Scott in a short red satin robe, partly open to reveal his naked chest. In his hands were strawberries and a can of whip cream. Peyton's eyes further widened upon seeing Karen wander into the kitchen to see what was taking Keith so long. She saw the scene in front of her and quickly pulled her robe closed mortified. Peyton finally found her voice.

"Lucas will be in the house any second; I highly suggest you two get out of here until you're dressed." She croaked out and the two adults high tailed it out of the kitchen. Peyton was still standing in the same spot when Lucas came in. He gave Peyton a strange look as he walked in.

"Are you ok Peyt?" She nodded mutely swearing to never tell him the horrifying scene she had just witnessed.

* * *

><p>Peyton awoke that night and glanced at the clock. The bright red digits said it was only two thirty in the morning. She frowned feeling a warm foreign wetness between her legs. She groaned silently. She had either been having wet dreams again like she had in early pregnancy or she had peed herself. She sighed as she drug herself out of Lucas's warm bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. She was shocked as a wave of pain made its way through her body, almost making her collapse in the hallway. She used the wall as a crutch until she was finally in the bathroom and then sat heavily on the floor.<p>

Lucas turned over to pull Peyton closer to him and was dismayed to find that she wasn't there. He sat up groggily, and flipped the light on. He looked at her spot on the bed and felt horror growing. In the spot she usually slept was a puddle of blood. He jumped out of bed and followed the drips of blood down the hall to the bathroom where he found Peyton slumped on the floor, her own blood beginning to puddle around her. A terrible sound filled the room, and he wasn't sure whether the sound was just in his head or if he was actually screaming out loud.

"Peyton! Peyton wake up!" He looked up as Keith and Karen reached the area where the horrible sounds were coming from, looking both horrified and terrified.


	9. Glimmer of Happily Ever After

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short, sweet and to the point…but it is significant…this chapter and the next one tie up the first arc of the story and also marks the halfway point. **

**I tried to explain Placenta Previa a little better than I felt the show did, but I'm not sure how well I did. I felt as though if she had it when she was older, she would probably get it when she was younger...Poll - do you want me to stick with the name SAWYER for the baby, or pick a new name?**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, otherwise, Hilarie would not be on White Collar right now, she'd be a Season 9 regular!**

* * *

><p>Peyton groggily opened her eyes to see a distraught and stressed looking Lucas sitting on a hard plastic chair next to her; clenching her hand tightly. She looked around weakly and she wondered briefly if she was in heaven as everything was white. It was then she remembered what had happened. Her eyes widened as her vitals shot up and her free hand flew to her stomach. It was still round and hard but she felt no movement. Upon her movement, Lucas opened his blue eyes, relieved to see Peyton's opened after almost two full days of unconsciousness.<p>

"Thank God you're awake. I've been so worried." He leaned his body over far enough to kiss her forehead and then sat back down looking into her eyes.

"What happened?" She croaked out, amazed at how dry her throat was. Hearing the dryness, he poured some water from a jug and helped her slowly sip it before answering.

"We found you bleeding all over the bathroom Peyt. We thought for sure you'd lost the baby, or were going to be delivering prematurely. You didn't, the baby is still there, still doing ok. But the doctor said at birth due to your condition, one or both of you could die. We're going to have to take special precautions." Peyton just looked at Lucas blankly.

"My condition? Special conditions? Did I hit my head because I am so confused." Lucas squeezed her hand as he spoke again.

"You have a condition where your placenta can rupture at any moment, Placenta Previa. It just means that the baby is growing too close to your cervix. They've given you some medicine to stop labor because generally the baby can come within a few days after heavy bleeding like you had. When you go home, you'll be on bed rest, no ifs, ands or buts. I can't lose either one of you. They've also given you a steroid shot to help develop the baby's lungs in case you do end up delivering early. We have to do our best to avoid a vaginal delivery, they want to do a C-section as it'll be safer for both of you. Hopefully we have at least two months before we have to think about that. For now, the doctor said as long as you follow instructions, there's no reason to really worry." But he knew just by the look on Peyton's face that she was going to worry. She felt guilt starting to bloom inside her stomach. Did the fight with Rachel cause this? She had thought nothing of hurting the woman, even placing her child in danger, so maybe this was her punishment. She gave Lucas the most dazzling, fake smile she could.

"Of course I won't worry, everything is just peachy keen." And with that, she closed her eyes hoping he'd believe she was falling asleep and leave her alone.

* * *

><p>It was several days later that Lucas came home from school to check on Peyton and found her sulking still in his bedroom, headphones jammed in her ears. Everyone had really meant it when they put her on bed rest, and it wasn't something that was quickly forgotten. She was never home by herself anymore; Karen, Keith and Lucas took turns watching her. Sometimes they mixed things up by sending Nathan and Haley over but mostly it was under Lucas's watchful eyes that she remained.<p>

"How's school?" She asked forlornly, missing school for the first time in the history of her life. Lucas answered but she couldn't hear him over the noise of her music. She grinned sheepishly and pulled them off so he could start again.

"Lonely without you of course. You're the talk of the school." He grinned and she groaned. Somehow she had known that her absence for more than one or two days would start rumors.

"I could use the entertainment. Let's hear them." She gave him a hard look, so he would know she wasn't playing around. He scratched his head before answering, getting himself comfortable on the bed next to her. Automatically without thinking, she placed her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She could hear his words rumble through his chest and decided it was comforting.

"Well Rachel and Brooke are saying that you're too embarrassed to show your face since she apparently kicked your ass. I heard one guy say you ran off with the real father of your baby, and someone else said I killed you and hid the body. I however, spread a whole different rumor." Lucas smiled, proud of himself. This was something he wanted to do for awhile, but wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off. As his mother told him earlier that day when he told her his crazy plan; "from all bad comes something good." And he firmly believed it.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you tell me this instant what you're telling people about me!" Peyton slowly sat up, careful not to strain herself and glared at her boyfriend, noticing the twinkle in his blue eyes. He was up to something.

"Well, I told everyone you were recovering from the shock of me proposing." His eyes continued to twinkle as her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Excuse me?" She was speechless as Lucas dropped to one knee in front of the bed where she sat, taking one hand in his.

"Look, I've been scared to this, because I don't want you thinking I'm only proposing because you're pregnant, because I'm not. After the car accident, I realized I loved you and wanted to be with you. Well, after the hospital stay, I realized I want to marry you. I want this child to be have both parents under one roof, and be proud to tell people about us. I want her to tell her future fiancé, I don't believe in divorce because my parents have been married for over twenty years and are still happily in love. Besides Peyton, you wouldn't want me to look like a liar, would you?" Peyton felt tears well up in her eyes as Lucas took the ring he had been concealing in his jean pockets and showed it to her. It was small and dainty, like he imagined her to be, but the band was strong and unbreakable also like her. He thought for a split second she was going to say no as her face donned a serious expression, then it lit up.

"Of course I will Lucas. I love you, and I love this baby more than anything." She kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger, and was then embarrassed by the applause and cheering behind them. She hadn't realized they had an audience. For the first time in days, Peyton beamed as Haley, Nathan, Karen, Keith and Deb congratulated them. In the midst of it all stood Lucas, her everything. She honestly felt as though she could relax for the first time in awhile. And it was liberating.


	10. Baby Makes 3

**Here it is...the long awaited birth of Baby Scott! And what is that I see? The possibility of a wedding? I can tell you now, it's another short chapter, but I could find no way to drag it out without making it boring. If you'd like to see more of this story in the form of the first year of Baby Scott's life, please REVIEW! If not, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill…otherwise, events would have been a whole lot different than they were…Luke and Peyton would have been together from the beginning.**

* * *

><p>Eight weeks. It was hard to believe that it had only been eight weeks since Lucas had proposed to her, eight weeks since she found out she could die if she delivered her baby vaginally, eight weeks since she had been in school. She was going stir crazy by the end of the second week, but it was as if nobody cared. All she kept hearing was safety first. That's why today was so exciting for her; the doctor had finally given her the all clear to get married. The baby was still four weeks from coming, and it thrilled her to no end that when her baby came, it would be in wedlock.<p>

"You look beautiful Peyton." Karen said softly as she helped pin the veil into place. Peyton's dirty blonde hair hung half loose, in wild curls. Her pale yellow wedding dress showed off ample cleavage made slightly larger by the pregnancy, and slightly flared out at the bottom. She had chosen a pale yellow in lieu of traditional white since it was obvious she was no virgin.

"Thank you for everything Karen. Since my mom was unable to be here, I'm glad you were." The watery smile Peyton gave Karen made both girls almost weep but they were able to compose themselves by the time a slight knock was heard and Keith poked his head in.

"Are you guys ready? The groom's at the alter, Peyton's father is pacing himself sick waiting to give his daughter away, and the guests are all out there. You never mentioned you invited Brooke." He was looking quizzically at his soon to be niece wondering what had made her invite the brunette who had been a constant source of hurt for the young woman.

"Consider it an olive branch. Before all this went down, she was my best friend. I'd like to get back to a semblance of friendship with her. It's been hard." She said and Keith just nodded, knowing the blonde knew what was best to do.

"I'm ready." She smoothed the front of her dress down and smiled widely, ready to walk down the aisle and finally marry the father of her child. Keith held his arm out and led her down the hall to where her father waited for her. Larry Sawyer smiled widely at the sight of his beautiful daughter as they hugged.

"Your mother would be so proud of you. I know I haven't been the most receptive, but I cannot wait to meet my grandchild." He kissed her temple as Karen scurried past them to wait at the alter for them as well. Peyton had decided not to have any bridesmaids. Haley was playing the wedding march on the piano, her cue to get ready. She smiled widely once more before butterflies took over, and she closed her eyes letting her instincts took over. She felt rather than heard the gasps as people saw her for the first time, and when she did finally open her eyes, she looked straight into Lucas's eyes. His blue eyes sparkled and shone with pride. She made a mental note of how amazing he looked in his black tuxedo with white undershirt and pale yellow tie.

"I love you." He mouthed quietly to her as she continued the slow walk up the aisle, registering a slight twinge in her stomach, unsure of whether it was butterflies or the baby. She masked the pain, knowing she was probably just imagining things. By the time she was up by Lucas's side, she had completely forgotten about the pain. She took a second to slowly gaze over the church they were in.

Rose petals were scattered down the aisle, in soft whites and pale yellows. Candles were located at every pew, lighting the way for them. All their friend's were dressed in their finest and Brooke even threw a smile her way. She moved her eyes back over to Lucas and took his hand as the minister began to speak. The words from his mouth were unheard by Peyton however as she squeezed Lucas's hand, a tidal wave of pain washing over her. She tried her hardest to mask her pain, but knew she had been unsuccessful when the pride in her future husband's eyes changed from pride to fear.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly, vaguely alarmed by the glassiness in Peyton's eyes, but she only nodded.

"Of course I am, please continue." She smiled tightly, more pain settling in her stomach, then a burning beginning between her legs. Her knee's became wobbly, and leaned onto Lucas to keep from falling.

"Oh my god, is that blood?" Brooke had stood up, noticing the slight redness dampening the back of Peyton's dress as the blonde's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped heavily into Lucas's arms. Chaos broke out as the brooding man's worst dream came true.

* * *

><p>It was obviously daylight judging by the light shining in her eyes, but she was struggling to open her eyes. Once she did, she groaned. She was in a little bit of pain, though she was unsure why.<p>

"You know, seeing you in the hospital are beginning to become quite the habit P. Sawyer." Brooke commented from her side and Peyton just groaned.

"Oh hell. I must have died and been sent to the fiery pits below if I'm seeing you." She closed her eyes tightly before opening one again to peek out at the brunette who just smiled.

"No, I'm just here for a few minutes. Broody, Tutor Girl, Nathan and I have been taking turns sitting with you until you came around." The brunette explained and Peyton sighed.

"Why?" The question she posed intrigued Brooke for a moment.

"Because you're in the hospital silly girl." Peyton smiled slightly at the teasing in Brooke's voice.

"No, I mean, why are you here?" She asked again and Brooke picked at the blankets on her bed.

"Because when I saw the blood on you…Peyton I was scared I was going to lose you before we had a chance to properly make up. I haven't been the most supportive best friend, so I'm sure that title's gone, but we need to start over at least. I need you P. Sawyer." Brooke finished her speech as she realized Peyton looked horrified.

"Brooke, where's the baby?" Her hands were on her stomach, which was not completely flat, but enough so that she knew her daughter no longer rested under her heart. Brooke looked uneasy for a moment.

"Well Peyton, you started hemorrhaging pretty bad at the wedding…the doctor's had to perform an emergency C-Section a couple days ago…" She trailed off as the hospital door opened and Lucas walked in, a bundle of pink in his arms. He smiled widely at the sight of Peyton awake.

"You know, if you didn't want to marry me, you didn't have to almost die at the wedding." Behind his teasing, Peyton could hear the tenseness and fear that had been carefully hidden for several days.

"You know me; I don't like to hurt anyone's feelings. Is that…my baby?" She asked softly as Lucas placed the soft tiny human on her chest. Her heart filled with joy at the sight. The little girl's blue eyes were open and staring into her mother's green ones. Right away, Peyton could see her nose and Lucas's chin.

"She's beautiful." She smiled up at the crowd that was slowly gathering around the couple and their child, Brooke's seat having been given to Lucas only moments before.

"What's her name?" Karen asked the happy trio in front of them. Lucas and Peyton shared a look before answered.

"We've decided on Sawyer for her first name, since she has Lucas's last name. Her middle name is going to be Brayley, for both Lucas's best friend, and my best friend. Sawyer Brayley Scott."

The happy parents beamed at each other before leaning in for a kiss. Neither one of them could think of anything that could be better about their lives. They had their happiness, they had each other, but most importantly, they had their daughter now.


End file.
